Intruder
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: In which Harry's first reaction is to hide in a closet and Draco only wants to continue looking around Sirius' room. HP/DM, with SB/RL on the side.


_Done for the HP Kink Meme in which Harry and Draco have sex while watching another couple (and naturally, I chose my boys). Short but to the point ;]_

_Thank you for all your reviews and messages!_

* * *

><p>"You do know Sirius is going to hex you if he finds out you're taking his things?" informed Harry from his place by the entrance of Sirius' bedroom, glancing nervously every once in a while to see if their was no sign of his godfather.<p>

"I'm not taking it. I'm just looking," replied Draco as he sprayed a liberal amount of the expensive cologne that Sirius had bought last week. Draco could care less about proprietary, especially if it was something that interested him, and it was one of the things that Harry loved and hated most about Draco.

Harry was distracted as Draco's hands moved to rub the cologne onto the skin of his neck, a neck Harry was more than familiar with. Those two seconds of distraction were enough for Harry to miss the low chime that signaled the arrival of someone though the floo.

He was made aware of the new arrivals only when he heard Sirius laughing downstairs.

"Shit," muttered Harry as he moved in to close the door quietly, grabbing a still reluctant Draco and pulling him into one of the many closets that Sirius had in his and Remus' room. "We're dead. Well, maybe not dead but what are we going to say to them when they find us in here?"

Draco gave him a look. "You're an idiot, you know that? Of all the places you could have pulled me into, you pull me into a closet," said Draco, shaking his head as he turned to look through the panels of the closet door. "I guess we'll tell them the truth, that you wanted to fuck me on their bed."

Harry only had time to open his mouth for a second before snapping it shut as they heard a loud thump coming from the outside of the door. Harry whispered a confused "what" as Draco said "any moment".

The door opened to a flurry of limbs and many articles of clothing being discarded here and there. Sirius had Remus' head in place with a firm grip on the taller mans' neck, the other hand working its way into his jeans. Remus' hips bucked at the same time Sirius pulled away from the kiss, licking at Remus' lips with a slow flick of his tongue.

Harry had the decency to look away, despite being of age and having done some, if not all of those things to Draco. Draco, on the other hand, didn't move nor look away from the now disrobing men, eyes flicking back and forth between their mouths and groping hands.

"Do you think they shagged everywhere when they were younger?" asked Draco while he stared, teeth biting his bottom lip when Sirius' hand had finally managed to wedge itself inside the tight pants.

Harry thought about it before turning to look through the panels of the door. Remus and Sirius were now kissing furiously, clothes already completely gone. "Of course, it's Sirius after all." Harry left out the fact that Draco was a lot like his cousin but decided against it when Sirius began to bite Remus' nipples.

"I've always wanted to see them fuck," breathed Draco into Harry's ear, making him jump slightly at the sudden sound. "I bet Remus is the loud one during sex."

"Why…" Harry gulped. "Why do you say that?"

Draco laughed quietly. "Can't you tell?" replied Draco, tilting his head to the side to listen to the moans that were getting louder and deeper from the other room. Harry looked out once more to see Remus laying on the bed, his legs poised over Sirius' shoulders as a dark head bobbed between his thighs.

Draco pushed himself against Harry, mouth moving to latch onto the back of Harry's neck. Harry tried to push him away but stopped when Sirius raised his head from between Remus' legs, hair tousled and lips swollen. "Was that the floo?"

"For fuck's sake, don't you dare stop now," growled Remus.

"Moony," panted Sirius. "Do you really want to be brutally murdered by a crazed wizard while my cock is up your arse?"

Remus laughed openly, pulling Sirius down to kiss him full of the mouth. "The best way to die, in my opinion." He began to raise his hips to spur Sirius into action, smiling into the kiss when Sirius obeyed.

And all the while Harry was amazed at how comfortable and easy both men moved together. It almost reminded him of…

"They remind me of us," said Draco, rutting against Harry's hip, teeth biting the soft flesh of Harry's earlobe. Harry didn't answer, he was too overwhelmed with both the things Draco's mouth was doing to him and the revelation that Draco was right, they almost had something like Sirius and Remus.

Meanwhile, Draco moved in front of Harry, moving his body in the same movements as Remus' hips. Harry decided there was nothing he could do but hang on to Draco's hips and grind himself forward, covering Draco's mouth with his hand quickly before any moans escaped his mouth.

Sirius was now thoroughly fucking Remus, breathing heavily onto Remus' face and trying to raise the werewolf's legs farther apart to go even deeper. Harry's breath quickened as he watched them and his eyes fluttered closed as he listened to Draco's tiny whimpers that were directly in his ear.

Draco had already solved the issue of removing his trousers, arms raising up and back to circle around Harry's neck while his back curved to ground his arse harder against Harry's cock, making Harry skim his fingers along the ridges of his chest. He plucked at Draco's nipples, smirking when the man's body shivered from the sensation.

Harry really had no choice but to unzip his flies, tighten his grip against Draco's mouth, and position himself behind him. The sight of Sirius, who was now pinning Remus down harshly against the mattress, hips thrusting in rapid succession and Remus' contorted, flushed face as his moans became a single, long sound was enough to work him into a frenzy.

But it was Draco's hand, which had reached around to grab Harry's cock, that made Harry finally push into Draco. He didn't dare remove his hand from Draco's mouth. Remus was loud, but Harry knew that Draco could be even louder, especially if it was something he so avidly fantasized about before.

Every time Sirius slowed his pace, Harry slowed his pace. Whenever Sirius paused to catch Remus' mouth with his, Harry let go of Draco's mouth to do the same.

There were moments where it was just Harry and Draco, with Draco undulating his body to fuck himself against Harry cock while the other man simply held onto him. But they were always brought back to the other occupants in the room, whether it was Sirius' crude remarks or Remus' cries.

Sirius had now moved Remus so that he was kneeling on the bed, hands pressed firmly against the wall, and continued his fucking. Harry thought about positioning Draco the same way but thought against it as he would have to let Draco's mouth go, and he couldn't risk that.

Harry could tell Sirius was close, if the way his thrusts were becoming more erratic, less controlled by the second. Draco's orgasm was close as well, his face turned into the crook of Harry's neck as his hands held onto the material of Harry's jeans.

When Draco came, Harry didn't need to see anyone else but him to come, literally holding Draco up throughout the sharp jerks of his body as he came, mouth opening in a muffled moan behind Harry's palm. Harry was lucky enough to have come while Remus was too, his moans being loud enough to mask Harry's.

They'd need only a moment, a moment for them to slip out before either Sirius or Remus regained consciousness. Just one moment…

"I better not see any come on my jackets, you two," Sirius spoke suddenly, voice sleepy.

Sirius only heard a loud crash and several expletives in reply.

* * *

><p><em>I really have nothing good to add after having written all that so :D<em>

_Thoughts?_


End file.
